Un soir de veille de Noël
by Kate Neremh
Summary: C'était juste pour une nuit, ils le savaient tous. Hermione et Sirius ne s'aimaient pas d'amour, mais c'était un désir d'affection commun. Juste une nuit. One Shot.


_Hey ! Il me fallait un contexte pour écrire cette OS un peu space aussi. Donc voilà. C'est juste une nuit entre Sirius et Hermione quoi;) C'est mon premier lemon..._

 _Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. et aussi à Gary Oldman et Emma Watson parce que c'est leurs images qui m'ont donné l'idée:)_

 _Bonne Lecture:)_

 ** _Une nuit_**

C'était arrivé comme ça, une nuit. Jamais cela ne s'était reproduit, mais c'était destiné à se faire. Autant Hermione que Sirius le savait. C'était la veille de Noël. Elle était encore adolescente. Lui était bien plus âgé. Mais la tension qui régnait entre eux était devenue impossible à gérer. Alors, le temps d'un soir, la jeune fille était devenue jeune femme. Si elle avait su qu'à peine six mois plus tard, elle allait redevenir cette jeune femme, mais cette fois-ci, définitivement, et pas de la même manière, avec le retour confirmé de Lord Voldemort ainsi, et surtout à cause de la mort de Sirius...

 **« Sirius ?**

 **-Mione ? Que se passe t-il jeune fille ? »**

Demanda l'homme aux cheveux longs, un sourire malicieux accroché à ses lèvres, qu'Hermione devinait douces. Il descendait les marches de la noble maison des Black avec un air nonchalant, et se tenait maintenant posé contre le mur, près des têtes d'elfes.

« Je me demandais... Sur la tapisserie... »

Sirius se rapprocha, frôlant consciemment l'épaule blanche laiteuse de la cinquième année.

 **« Oui ?**

 **-Ta mère était de la même famille que ton père ?**

 **-Exact. La consanguinité fait partie de la famille des Black. »**

Répondit-il en reniflant de mépris. Hermione se retourna soudainement, se retrouvant alors nez à nez avec les yeux gris insondables du descendant Black. Aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à reculer d'un pas, ce qui faisait que leurs visages étaient à moins de vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant ensemble.

 **« Mes parents sont moldus.**

 **-C'est irréfutable.**

 **-Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille.**

 **-Bien heureusement. »**

Et enfin, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Les mains de Sirius allèrent chatouiller le dos et la nuque de la belle, tandis qu'elle se laisser enivrer dans son parfum. Soudainement, il s'empara d'elle par les jambes. Poussant un petit cri, la jeune fille s'accrocha à ses épaules, mais se laissa transporter. Arrivant devant la chambre du brun, il lui murmura un dernier mot :

 **« Tu es sûre ?**

 **-Je suis intelligente. Je sais très bien ce que je fais, Sirius. Je ne suis peut-être pas adulte à tes yeux, mais on sait tous que de toute manière, notre génération sera comme la vôtre. Forcée à grandir trop vite.**

 **-Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. »**

Puis, il fit basculer la porte et la referma d'un coup de baguette après avoir délicatement déposée Hermione sur son grand lit. Au fond, près de la fenêtre, une banderole « Griffondor » ornait le mur. La chambre entière était en contradiction avec la maison, autant dans les tons rouges que dans la propreté évidente de la pièce. C'était probablement la plus chaleureuse des salles de la maison.

 **« Mesure ta chance, même Harry ne l'a pas vue. »**

Chuchota l'animagus de chien. Je me mis à sourire, et son rire me fit redoubler d'hilarité, avec le son qu'il produisait, ressemblant plus à un aboiement qu'à autre chose.

 **« Évitons de parler de ton filleul et de mon meilleur ami maintenant, d'accord ?**

 **-Oui, ça me rappelle ton âge.**

 **-J'en ai envie autant que toi. Maintenant, ta gueule.**

 **-Ma gueule ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? »**

Ricana t-il, tout en se transformant en chien, et se jeta sur le petit corps frêle d'Hermione, se mettant à lui lécher la joue.

 **« Ah ! Non ! Sirius ! Eurk ! »**

Puis, il se retransforma. Avec un sourire, l'adolescente demanda :

 **« Tu connais Johnny Hallyday ? (Note de l'auteur : Oui je sais, au départ ils sont censés parler anglais mais bon...)**

 **-Oui, c'est une chanson française sortie l'année de ta naissance...**

 **-Oh non, ça me rappelle encore notre différence d'...**

 **-Bon, ta bouche ! »**

Puis, elle obligea Sirius à totalement s'allonger sur elle, s'agrippant à son cou pour mieux atteindre ses lèvres. L'homme enserra ses cuisses autour des hanches de sa belle. Les deux corps produisaient une chaleur plus qu'enivrante, Hermione pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans toutes les veines de son corps.

 **« Je veux que tu me serres fort... »**

Murmura t-elle. Sirius enserra la jeune fille qui devenait femme. Sentant des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, il murmura dans son cou :

 **« Hey, non, ne pleure pas...**

 **-Embrasse-moi, j'ai peur...**

 **-Peur de quoi ?**

 **-De la mort... De vous voir mourir, c'est insoutenable... J'ai l'impression que tu es en danger, et j'ai peur. Je t'en prie, aime-moi. Je veux vivre ça avant de te perdre.**

 **-Mais tu ne vas pas me perdre.**

 **-Probablement pas. Mais je t'en prie. Juste une nuit, avec toi.**

 **-On ne s'aime pas de cette manière, tu le regretteras peut-être.**

 **-Je sais bien que jamais nous ne finirons ensemble. Mais je veux faire ça pour la première fois avec toi. Maintenant, aime-moi. »**

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. La chaleur se transforma en sueur, les souffles devinrent soupirs, et les deux corps devinrent vite collants, et les vêtements tombèrent. Nue, Hermione se cacha premièrement les seins, rougissante sous la lumière du soleil d'hiver couchant.

 **« Ne te cache pas, tu es magnifique.**

 **-Tu as dû en voir des plus jolies...**

 **-Non, tu sais, j'ai toujours eu la réputation d'être un vrai coureur de jupons, mais en réalité, je n'ai pas eu plus de trois ou quatre vraies relations. Mais n'en parlons pas... Tu es très belle, un point c'est tout. »**

Puis, doucement, il revint se poser sur le lit près d'elle, derrière son dos, et commença à parsemer quelques baisers sur le haut de ses omoplates. Soupirant d'aise, l'adolescente pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de se retourner pour laisser l'homme aux cheveux longs venir s'allonger sur elle. Se mettant à rougir à nouveau en sentant son pénis tout près de son intimité elle l'embrassa timidement. Puis, enchaînant de nombreuses caresses, et doux baisers, il murmura :

 **« Prête ? »**

Acquiesçant avec appréhension, elle le regarda dans les yeux quand il rentra en elle, après l'avoir bien préparée. Bizarrement, aucune douleur ne vint fleurir sur son visage.

 **« Ça va ?**

 **-Mmh. J'ai mal.**

 **-Tu veux que j'arrête ?**

 **-Non ! Attends un peu... Vas-y... Tu... Tu peux bouger ? »**

Lentement, mais ayant attendu quand même une minute d'attente pour que la jeune femme s'habitue à sa présence, Sirius commença un petit va et vient. Lorsque les petits soupirs un peu crispés d'Hermione devinrent soupirs d'aise à nouveau, le va et vient s'amplifia, Sirius tenait les hanches de la cinquième année, la prenant le plus profondément possible. Dès lors qu'elle se mit à pousser des petits gémissements , il se mit à buter de plus en plus fort en elle, ne pouvant plus se retenir, et un long râle de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il serrait tendrement sa belle dans ses bras, et se relâcha en elle enfin, tandis qu'un long cri sorti des lèvres d'Hermione, toute tremblante de son premier orgasme.

Ils ne bougeaient plus. Silencieux. Les deux amants d'un soir se tenaient avec affection dans un câlin chaleureux. Hermione ne dormit pas dans sa chambre ce soir là. Mais personne ne posa de questions. Personne n'avait à en poser, car ce n'était que pour un soir.

Et quand vint la mort de Sirius, personne ne posa de questions non plus. Son amant d'un soir était mort. Personne n'avait rien à dire.


End file.
